charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel Wilder
Samuel Wilder (also known as Sam; fl.1872Piper Halliwell: "New York Teacher of the Year, Sam Wilder." In 1872? (P3 H2O)—2007) was a teacher who was made a whitelighter after his death. In the 1970s, Sam began a romantic relationship with Patty Halliwell, one of his charges. Their affair resulted in a daughter, who Sam agreed to give up due to his desire for her to have a life free from the responsibilities of a witch. After Patty's drowning at Camp Skylark, Sam ceased his whitelighter duties and stayed at the camp in anticipation of her three eldest daughters' arrival. He died in the process of saving the sisters, but was made a whitelighter again before ceasing his use of magic a second time, succumbing to alcoholism and living at El Portal. The Elders used Paige to track him down, which led to him accepting his responsibilities. Biography Life and early career Samuel Wilder was born in the 19th century. He became a teacher in New York, and was named New York Teacher of the Year in 1872. Following his death, he was made a whitelighter. In the early 1950s, Sam was tasked with keeping future-whitelighter J.D. Williams out of trouble. He found it difficult gaining his trust.Sam Wilder: I barely got him to trust me before he disappeared. (The Lost Picture Show) In 1955, J.D. became one of Vaklav's victims, though Sam was unaware of this and knew only that he had disappeared. Relationship with Patty On April 5, 1950, Patty Halliwell was born. As her whitelighter, Sam presumably watched her from a young age before taking a more active role as her guardian and guide.Leo Wyatt: Well, I'm your whitelighter. I've been watching you ever since you were a baby. / Piper Halliwell: Uh-huh, yeah, see, that's too creepy to think about. (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) Patty married Victor Bennet, who claimed that Sam was "putting the moves on her" during their marriage.Victor Bennet: Oh, he was putting the moves on her long before we split up, believe me. Anyway, you know, we never had a chance to get back together because of him. And, um, you know, then she died. (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) The two did fall in love, despite the Elders' rules, and began having an affair. Victor apparently suspected them, later claiming that Sam had been trying to steal his wife for an extended period of time. In 1976 or 1977, Sam unintentionally got Patty pregnant. Following Patty and Victor's divorce, Sam and Patty wanted to keep the baby, but Penny insisted that they give it up for adoption, as she feared that Patty's existing children would be punished by the Elders. Patty eventually agreed with her mother, as did Sam, who wanted to give his child a normal life rather than one encumbered with magical duties. Patty's death and aftermath Saving the Halliwell sisters Second chance Reunion with Paige J.D.'s return Role in the battle against Neena Personality and traits Magical powers and skills Relationships Patty Halliwell Paige Matthews J.D. Williams Behind the scenes *Sam was played by American actor Scott Jaeck in all of his appearances. Appearances ;Season 2 :P3 H2O ;Season 3 :The Good, the Bad and the Cursed ;Season 4 :Charmed Again, Part 1 :Charmed Again, Part 2 ;Season 5 :Siren Song :Sam, I Am ;Season 8 :Rewitched :The Lost Picture Show :Forever Charmed ;Season 9 :Last Witch Effort :The Charmed Offensive Notes and references Category:Wilder family Category:Whitelighters Category:Males Category:Teachers Category:New York residents Category:San Francisco residents Category:19th century births Category:Single individuals